conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Ministries of the Seafaring Confederation
The Seafaring Confederation has 16 confederate ministries, which function as the most influential part of the confederate executive. Every ministry is headed by a Confederate Minister, in some cases also known as a High Minister or Minister Universally Plenipotentiary; in addition, each ministry has between one and three state secretaries. On the national and autonomous levels, the Seafaring Confederation has a large number of ministries in total. For a list of current ministers, see Cabinet-NicMheaoigh and Evason. Confederate ministries The 16 Confederate Ministries and their total of 60 subordinate organisations are founded in Article 13 of the Constitution of the Seafaring Confederation. They are: *Confederate Ministry of General Affairs and the Leaders of the Seafaring Confederation **Seafaring Confederate Information and Communication Service **Seafaring Confederate Scientific Council for Government Policy and General Affairs *Confederate Ministry of the Interior and Intraconfederate Relations **Seafaring Confederate Intelligence and Security Service **Seafaring Confederate Government Service for the Regulation of External and Internal Immigration and Naturalisation **Seafaring Confederate General Regulation Board for All Levels of Government within the Confederation **Seafaring Confederate Council of Confederate Ministers **Seafaring Confederate Council of National and Federal Ministers **Seafaring Confederate Council of State and Viscountcial Ministers *Confederate Ministry of Foreign Affairs and International Relations **Seafaring Confederate Agency for the Promotion of the Confederation Internationally *Confederate Ministry of Coordinated Confederate Defence **Seafaring Confederate Military Intelligence and Security Service **Seafaring Confederate Navy **Seafaring Confederate Air Force **Seafaring Confederate Army *Confederate Ministry of Economic Affairs **Seafaring Confederate Agency for General Investment **Seafaring Confederate Council for the Analysis of the Confederate Government's Economic Policy **Seafaring Confederate Authority for the Regulation and Execution of the Confederate Government's Market and Consumers Policy **Seafaring Confederate Council for Space Programmes **Seafaring Confederate Bureau for the Regulation of Market Competition and Maintaining the Economic Equality of the Confederation's Member Nations *Confederate Ministry of Finances **Seafaring Confederate Administration of Confederate Taxes and Customs and the Regulation and Upholding of the Confederate Standards on Member States' Taxation **Seafaring Confederate Fiscal Investigation Agency *Confederate Ministry of Justice **Seafaring Confederate Institute for Forensic Research **Seafaring Confederate Public Prosecution Office for the Prosecution of Crimes against the Confederation **Seafaring Confederate Agency for Custodial and Penitentiary Institutions **Seafaring Confederate Agency for the Coordination of Counter-Terrorism Measures *Confederate Ministry of Coordinated Confederate Intelligence and Security **Seafaring Confederate Council of National and Federal Security Services **Seafaring Confederate General Intelligence and Security Agency **Seafaring Confederate Institution for the Regulation of Security Surveillance *Confederate Ministry of Agriculture, Fishing, Nature and Quality of Food **Seafaring Confederate Agricultural Board **Seafaring Confederate Regulator of and for Fishers and the Fishing Industry **Seafaring Confederate National Park and National Landscape Service **Seafaring Confederate Food Quality Inspection Agency *Confederate Ministry of Education **Seafaring Confederate Board of Confederate Institutions for Primary Education **Seafaring Confederate Board of Confederate Institutions for Secondary Education **Seafaring Confederate Board of Institutions for Base Level Higher Education **Seafaring Confederate Board of Educational Institutions of the Confederation's Universities of Applied Sciences **Seafaring Confederate Board of University Educational Institutions *Confederate Ministry of Culture **Seafaring Confederate Theatre Organisation **Seafaring Confederate Regulatory Agency for Immaterial Cultural Goods **Seafaring Confederate Office for the Protection of Material and Immaterial Cultural Heritage **Seafaring Confederate Monument Service **Seafaring Confederate Office for the Regulation and Protection of Protected Urban Areas in the Seafaring Confederation *Confederate Ministry of Science **Seafaring Confederate Research Regulation Institute **Seafaring Confederate Office for the Regulation and Upholding of Scientific Integrity **Seafaring Confederate Board of Combined Cooperation of Universities of Applied Sciences and Universities-Proper **Seafaring Confederate Archive **Seafaring Confederate Library *Confederate Ministry of Social Affairs, Employment and Workplace Security **Seafaring Confederate Coordinated Child Protection Agency **Seafaring Confederate Employers' Agency **Seafaring Confederate Trade Union Board *Confederate Ministry of Transport, Infrastructure, Public Works and Water Management **Seafaring Confederate Intraconfederate and International Logistics Regulation Agency **Seafaring Confederate States-Combined for International Routes of Transport **Seafaring Confederate Water Regulation Agency *Confederate Ministry of Health, Welfare, Youth and Sport **Seafaring Confederate Institute for Public Health and General Welfare **Seafaring Confederate Regulatory Agency for Health Service Providers **Seafaring Confederate Youth Department **Seafaring Confederate Youth Parliament **Seafaring Confederate Regulator-General for Sports *Confederate Ministry of Housing, Spatial Planning, House Security Regulation and the Environment **Seafaring Confederate Council-General for the Provision of Housing to the People and for Ensuring Such Housing Facilities are Created and Maintained **Seafaring Confederate Meteorological Institute **Seafaring Confederate for the Assessment of the Environment. National ministries For lists of national ministries, see: *Federal Ministries of Saxony *Marquessates of Rockall *Ministries of Dogger *Ministries of Schleswig-Holstein-Jutland *Executive Agencies of Howry *Ministries of the Highlands *Departments of Rom *Ministries of the Faroe Islands. State and viscountcial ministries For lists of state and viscountcial ministries, see: *For Saxony: **Ministries of Dutch Lower Saxony **Ministries of German Lower Saxony **Ministries of Saxony-Anhalt **Ministries of Saxony-State *For Rockall: **Departments of the Rockallic Federal District **Departments of An Uinnia **Departments of Cóste Ígheainne **Departments of Líchthiach Thiair **Departments of An Thir na tÁirdteachd **Departments of An Móir Leautheinn *For Schleswig-Holstein-Jutland: **Ministries of Schleswig **Ministries of Holstein **Ministries of Jutland *For the Highlands: **Ministries of North **Ministries of South. Category:Seafaring Confederation Category:Ministries of the Seafaring Confederation